The Jealousy of a Mercenary
by 88whitedragon
Summary: The Shikon is complete, and Kagome makes a wish that would bring back all who were killed by Naraku directly or indirectly. But what happens when the wish brings someone Kagome didn't thought would bring back.
1. Prologue

The Jealousy of a Mercenary

By:Whitedragon88

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha (a girl can dream). A/N: I got this story idea from a picture of Kagome and Bankotsu name **'Jealousy' by Kyuubi no Miko **I found on

Summary: Naraku has been defeated and the Shikon Jewel is now complete. But when a wish brings back those who died by or anything that concern to Naraku back to life, which brings back Kikyo and probably old enemies as well. Will Kagome find new love or is she destined to be alone?

Prologue

"Bankotsu" a voice echoed through the darkness. Bankotsu opened his eyes to see a miko wearing ancient armor standing before him in a pink glow. Her black hair flowed in the wind as her brown eyes look down to him. "Bankotsu, I am the Priestess Midoriko, the creator of the Shikon Jewel. Do you know why you are alive now?" as her voice sounded that it was coming from around him.

"No. But wasn't I dead before, if I'm alive then doesn't mean my team is alive as well?" he questioned to the ancient miko.

"Yes, you were dead like your fallen comrades. And yes they are alive but they went out into the world, however, they believe that they are the only ones who survive. So now they travel or settled down now since the threat of Naraku has passed. I know that deep in your heart that you want to find someone who would love you not caring that you were or are a mercenary for hire. That is why I am asking you one thing, in the past when you met up Inuyasha and his companions. Didn't you felt something when you first the young miko, Kagome?" with that Midoriko disappeared in a flash of light. He only caught a message that she wanted to delivered to Kagome when he sees her.

He sat where he was when he woke up and thought over what the elder priestess had said to him. He did know that when he was alive before that he always felt something toward the young miko. He remember that sometimes he couln't sleep or was found daydreaming because he couldn't stop seeing her face in his mind's eye.

"To know why I had acted, feel, or can't stop thinking about her. I must go and question her if she was the one who caused my distress" he said to himself. Grabbing his banryuu that lay near him, he set out to find the young miko in the village she reside at the moment.


	2. AN

A/N: Thanks for the review. Do you believe this is my first time, this fanfic is my first one I just started than my other story Tears from the Heart. I will update soon as I get to the nearest computer at home. Its hard when my sister keeps looking over my shoulder. The picture I was talking about can be found in

kyuubi-no-miko./art/Jealousy-72586588

(still is hard to make a hyperlink on a document)

hopefully I have already have some ideas to continue, but it's hard to type it all down when your mind goes faster than you type. Keep review please!!

88whitedragon


	3. Chapter 1

Sorry about the prologue for those who saw a piece of the first chapter. It seems that one of my siblings was fooling around with the computer and accidently deleted it. I tried to recall what I wrote the first time.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, I wish I did.

The Jealousy of a Mercernary

Chapter 1

Kagome sat under the Goshinboku starring blankly straight a head as she thought on what to do now. After they defeated Naraku with some minor and very few major injuries from the tiring battle. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and herself attack him all at once to finish Naraku before he manages to escape.

Now it was some what peaceful before Naraku came or more like Omnigumo was reborn as the hanyou Naraku. To think that he was the cause that started for all beings in Feudal Japan to more chaotic than usual. If it weren't for him: Inuyasha and Kikyo would have been happy together; Sango's village wouldn't have been destroyed; Miroku, his grandfather and father would not be cursed or in his grandfather and fathers case died from it, Shippo's father wouldn't have been killed, and Rin wouldn't have lost her family.

She also feel that this was her fault as well. If she didn't broken the jewel in the first place then no one would have been killed from the demons who were after the jewel. If she was stronger she would have protected the jewel better and help her companions fight. Maybe Inuyasha was right about her after all, that she is weak compared to his beloved Kikyo.

She sighted to herself in submission and sadness in her aura which swirl around her. Then a lightly pink aura wrap around her small being as a sign of warmth and comfort. Placing her hand above her heart where the jewel now resides, which was giving a silent support to its guardian. She didn't told anyone except for the old miko, Kaede. After making a wish on the jewel for those who were killed directly or indirectly or anything that involves with Naraku, his evil schemes, or the jewel to be revive, if by souls choice of course. After that the jewel glowed bright pink that momentarily blinded the battle field.

That was when Kikyo had received her soul back making her alive, no longer made out of clay, bones and graveyard soil. Kohaku was back to his sisters side and her whole village was revive. Miroku had gotten his father back, which no one sure it was a good thing. Because he is just as perverted like Miroku. Rin had became an inu demoness so Sesshomaru wouldn't be lonely without his ward, who he care for as a daughter. Shippo had wished for Kagome to be truly be his mother, making her a black ruby kitsune. A rare kitsune that manipulates fire and shadows, however she needs better handle on her demonic powers.

Now that Kikyo was alive, Inuyasha immediately rushed to her side. He was happy that his lost love was back, never giving much thought of Kagome. Always oblivious of her feelings toward him.

Getting up from tree's base, she began to walk back to the village. Hopefully, Inuyasha and Kikyo weren't there to make her feel worse from their lovey-dovey affection toward one another in public again or constant taunts behind everyone's back. Just as she pass a tree that was three feet away from Goshinboku tree. A dark figure rushed out from behind, one arm held her waist when she felt a light pressure behind her neck. She turned toward her captor only to see deep blue eyes stared down to her before she passed out.

The dark figured held her in a bridal style, looking down to her for a moment before masking both their scent's and aura's as he retreat deeper into the forest.

Hey! 88whitedragon here,

telling you all **THANKS!! **for the review.

I hope you like my story since this is my first time writing one. Tell me if I need some improvement or any suggestions. **Keep on reviewing. SEE-YA!!**


	4. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: 88whitedragon does not own anything or is associated with Inuyasha. Just a girls dream ,– .– ,

The Jealousy of a Mercenary

Chapter 2

Sango watched happily over her brother, Kohaku, playing with Shippo and Kirara near Kaede's hut. Miroku for once sat next to her with a serene face without worrying being grope by the lecherous monk. His father was inside discussing wards, and medical herbs with Lady Kaede. Sango was happy that Kohaku was alive and well, but he is sometimes plague on the actions he caused when under Naraku's control. It seemed that a few choice words from her and Kagome had finally made him see that it wasn't entirely his fault. That he tried his best to fight over Naraku's control, to disobeyed his orders. He manage to brake the spell over his memories of his sister. He promised to be stronger for his sister to never go through the pain of almost losing him.

"Miroku, where do you think Kagome had gone to? I'm worried that something might have had happen to her," she turned to look at Miroku for his reaction.

"Do not worry Lady Sango, I'm sure Lady Kagome is alright. She might be taking a stroll in the woods to get her thoughts in order" as he held Sango's hand in affection.

"But what if she is hurt or attack, earlier I over heard Kikyo and Inuyasha talking about how they were to be mates soon. And how Kikyo was to be a better mate than the 'copy,' in front of Kagome no less"

" I know what you mean, lately Inuyasha had been more crueler to Lady Kagome. But she is slowly recuperating from Inuyasha and Lady Kikyo's words. She may have almost fallen out of love with Inuyasha now, but a small part of her still loves him. Give it time, she didn't left the village weaponless. She's a strong woman who now has better control on her miko powers. And who is a full-fledge demon thanks to our mischievous friend. If she doesn't come back later tonight, well go off looking for her. Although I wonder why she still in her human form at the moment"

"She said that she needs a bit more practice to transform to her demon form. Your right, I shouldn't worry to much. I guess she needs some space from what that idiot Inuyasha had said to her of how inferior she really is. If she doesn't come back and we find her hurt or injured, I'm going to let my frustration out on that Idiot and his new mate. And don't think you can stop me monk"

"Why I wouldn't dream of it, Lady Sango. How about we pass the time to get 'more' acquainted with one another" rubbing her rear end.

"Hentai" as she slap him away from her. Miroku's father chuckle at the scene with his son and hopefully future daughter. Shippo and Kohaku snicker at the poor monk's misfortune as Kirara mewed in amusement.

Kikyo and Inuyasha found that unconscious monk with discuss and embarrassment. They head toward the forest opposite from the Goshinboku tree to have 'some' quality time together. All party groups never knowing of what came to be to their young miko friend.

What do you think is going to happen next? Please keep sending more reviews

Hey does any one know any good Kur & Kag fanfi.

88whitedragon


	5. Chapter 3

Sorry it took me so long to update this story. I seem to keep changing my mind how to continue. Hope you like it so far.

The Jealousy Of a Mercenary

Chapter 3

Bankotsu was in utter confuse when he thought of the feelings that the young miko invoke on him. She was always in his constant thoughts when he was aware of it or not. What did she had that got his attention? He knew that he wasn't the only one who felt the same way as well. For one he knew that wolf from the northern tribe, Koga, seemed infatuated with her. Then there were several other demons that her group had to fight against which at first they wanted to killed her like any other enemy. But then they suddenly changed their minds, she even got the attention of Naraku. Heck he probably won't be surprise if the girl got the western lord attention as well.

He had captured Kagome when he was nearing the tree that he heard Inuyasha was sealed to by that walking dead miko, Kikyo. He could not help but notice how Kagome look so serene as she sat there, so unearthly she look as the blossoms danced around her. But he saw her eyes were consumed in pain from heartbreak that he was sure that hanyo, Inuyasha, was the caused. She felt very light in his arms once he knocked her out. He managed to run toward his horse that he tied few yards away from the village or Goshinboku and the well were located.

He held Kagome firmly and closely as they rode to a large abandoned manor that the main house was still intact. Because it seemed that the manor was attack by demons or it might have been a battle of some sorts. '_Knowing her from our past encounters, she won't be too happy finding herself in the clutches of her 'enemy.' Of course, I was ordered to intercept and stall the hanyo and his group from advancing. I can't understand why she is so loyal and trustful to that idiot hanyo. No matter how many times he hurts emotionally by his betrayal and lies he constantly does behind her back, she always forgives him every time.'_

He took her to a room that must had belong to the lady of the house. Placing her on the bed gently so not to wake her up. He examine her more closely and find a clue anything he can find an answer on why he felt something that drew him to her. _'What is it about her that she has so much determination to protect her dearest friends, she puts others before her own safety ro needs, and she goes back to that betraying hanyo no matter how many times he hurts her.'_ A moan from her drew away from his thoughts, she turned her face toward him. He stared for a few moments, waiting if she'll wake up but hasn't. He gently took of lock of her hair away from her face that fell to her eyes when turned her head.

Leaving her in the room, he estimated that she'll wake up around later tonight. Closing the door quietly, he walk outside for some fresh air. _'She is so loyal to that hanyo no matter how many times he betrays her with his darling dead miko. She always trust that he'll come save her on time or eventually. Jankotsu was the only person in our Band of Seven that I truly call a friend, he was the one I know who trust my judgement, the one who was loyal to me to the end._ _Loyal? Trust? Don't tell me I feel a strong pull to her because she reminds me of my 'brother' Jankotsu? Am I being drawn to her because she is like the female version of Jankotsu?' _Thinking the similarities of both his brother and the young miko who he confront mostly in battle with Inuyasha.

Shaking his head to give rid of his thoughts he was getting for comparing the two individuals. _'No, that can't be it. She was different from Jankotsu, he was loyal because I didn't do no treacherous acts against my men, while the Inuyasha had._ _I had my attention even before I knew she was loyal, and trustful to have in a quality when being around a half-demon like him. If only understand these feelings I have for her, that seems that she's the only one who can afflict them._'

"You didn't hit her hard to put her un-conscience, did you?" a small shadow bounded from the woods holding a now less heavy yellow bag behind him.

"I did not, if you are that worry of me hurting her. All I did was gently press lightly on her pressure points to render her un-conscience. Wouldn't her friends be suspicious of her absents? surely you know that Inuyasha won't let her go with out a fight" Bankotsu glanced over to his side where the new comer now sat.

"Don't worry about it, good thing I'm learning how to read and write by her. I just left a note to them that she went to visit her family and will back before Inuyasha comes and gets her. Even so, the only one who knows the truth is the miko, Kaede, but she trust my judgement on you. In fact she gave me a sacred sultra to place on the well, so if Inuyasha believes he can go and 'get' Kagome from her time he won't be able to" he bask on how their plan was working.

"You know I don't know why I even trust you or actually go with this plan of yours"

"Well, what do you expect. If the Priestess Midoriko didn't come to me and convince me to help you talk to Kagome. All I'm doing is providing you and her enough time to sort out your emotions towards Kagome straight. I may look young but I understand most thinks better than some humans, demons, and hanyo's I know"

"Right, but through my eyes you are a child"

"Your to talk, you sometimes act like a child"

"True, but you know how she is going to react once she wakes up from her slumber"

"Here some advice, let her get it out of her system then ask her if she would have let you talk with all the confrontation with her and the group"

"I can't believe I'm taking advise to a child, who should be wary from those who tried to kill them or was sided with the enemy. Especially from who is part from Inuyasha's group, kit. Don't you think so Shippo?"

"That may be so, but I trust Midoriko's judgement she has to you. Kagome is my mother, she adopted me when anyone who have turned away from the respociblities on bringing up an orphan child, particularly a demon child like my self" Shippo said to the once cold mercenary.

What a twist? To think Shippo had planned from the start, when Midoriko had explained to him on what is going on. But what are Shippo's true motives on helping Bankotsu?

Please review, I like what you think so far

See ya

88whitedragon


	6. Chapter 4

1**Chapter 4**

Kagome slowly woke up from her slumber, she look around her surroundings when she realized she wasn't at Kaede's village. She remember she was crying over Inuyasha choosing Kikyo and them verbally abusing her before she decided to head back to the village. '_That's right... when I started to had back someone came from behind and knock me out. But why? It can't be about the jewel...or is it?'_ Then she heard footsteps coming from the hallway, coming closer to the room she was in. Kagome stood ready to see who was the person responsible for her kidnaping.

The door opened, to her is as if time slowed down as the figure came out of the shadows once the door was opened. Kagome gasps in both shock and surprise of seeing someone who she thought to be dead by under Inuyasha's sword. _'How is he alive?'_

Closing the door behind him, he look at her stun expression. "I see you're awake now. What's this? Are you so shock of me being alive that has made you lose your voice?" _'Is she going to start ramping or angrily demand why I brought her here? Surely discovering me alive shouldn't have caused her to be this shock, could it?_ Kagome getting over her surprise did something she would have never usually did with an enemy...she fainted. _'I guess it did'_ Bankotsu thought as he caught her before she hit the floor.

Bankotsu sighted as he placed her back on the bed, Shippo came running inside the room and landed on the bed next to her bed. "So did she woke up yet?" he ask as he look at Bankotsu's face.

"She did, but fainted once I appeared and said a few words of her being so stun that she can't talk or utter a single sound" he said without looking at the kit, his attention still remained with the girl that caused bewilder emotions he feels in his heart.

_'Mmm...I guess it's a good sign. I wonder what Bankotsu would do if he found out a little secret mother wrote in her dairy. I hope mom doesn't get mad at me if Uncle Sota wrote me a note for me hidden away from the box of candy he send to me. He was right the dairy she carries around for the feudal era is interesting. Especially about the events we face everyday, and about how someone I know who she was attracted to when he faced Inuyasha. Nope I won't tell him then he won't be able to sort out or have the courage enough to tell Kagome on what he feels about her'_ Shippo thought over as his head lay on his hand when he was sitting Indian style next to his mother.

"Bankotsu, why don't you take this as a good sign. Every time mom gets kidnaped by the enemy because of that idiot Inuyasha's bad leadership, she would start screaming or arguing with her captors until they threatened her life to shut her life. To pass the time until she wakes up, why don't you explain to me how exactly do you have the scent of a demon? Or were you a demon when you were alive?"

"There were several things the priestess Midoriko tole me in my dreams after I was brought back to life. She said that the jewel had turned me into a Black Timber Wolf demon to better guard her on the task she given us before Kagome must leave to her home world if she chooses to"

"Maybe by then you have your feelings about my mother sorted out. I hope you don't expect to get any assistance from that idiot hanyo or clay bitch, even if that thing is alive she still has the smell of graveyard soil in her scent."

"Quite true, I even smelled it from the Goshinboku tree where I got Kagome from. And the wind was not helping either when the smell was blown towards us. How can you stand that stench when she traveled and fought along with your group after you defeated Naraku for good?"

"Believe me it wasn't easy, Inuyasha being a hanyo his sense of smell is not that good and possible he's use to it. But because Kirara and I are full demons we try to be upwind to her or stay or be near Mother as much as possible. Her scent overpowers that of that miko, Mama's scent is much nicer, don't you agree? since you're a demon now your able pick up her scent with ease"

Bankotsu sniffed the air, catching the smell of wild flowers and pine coming from the slumbering girl. "Yes, it's very soothing and relaxing. She smells of wild flowers and forest pine"

"That's nothing, wait when she get's angry because it smells of a winter storm and sometimes cinnamon if she's embarrassed or something that causes her to blush. Why do you think I keep picking on Inuyasha that when he hits me and Mamma sits him out of anger it sweetens her scent, but you have to wait to experience it"

"Alright, but why don't you wait here with her so she feels less upset. I'll see you in the morning, go to sleep and not go wonder off by yourself or you'll upset your mother"

"Ok. Night Bankotsu" as he curled himself beside her, and was fast asleep.

"Goodnight Shippo...Goodnight Kagome" he whispered in her ear. He look at the pair, Shippo had grown since he last saw him he was seven barely passes his knee, now he's 10 and he reaches a few inches' pass his waist. He got into his room and fell into exhausting sleep, his mind on a certain girl, who slumber down the hall with her son.

#

Well, whoever thought that the jewel would turn Bankotsu into a Black Timber Wolf to better protect its guardian from a final task before Kagome could return home if she wishes to.

But what is the task Midoriko implored to complete before Kagome is done with Feudal Era? Do you think I should have Sango and Miroku help them on their final task? Should I turn them into demons as well or they are able to travel through Kagome's time? Do you think Inuyasha and Kikyo will hinder on Kagome's final quest in th Feudal Era? Tell me what you think so far and what you may want to happen next. Till then, See-ya


	7. Chapter 5

**The Jealousy of a Mercenary**

88wd: sorry for taking so long. I couldn't think how to progress with this story. Tell me what you think so far

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*##*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*##*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**Chapter 5**

"Kagome...Kagome...' a voice echoed in the shadows where she stood alone in the darkness. She didn't know where she was at but all she saw was darkness and the rolling fog that covered a little above her ankles. 'Kagome...this way Kagome..' the voice was heard several yards away but the echoes throughout her surroundings made it seem it was far off.

"Hello?..Is someone there?" Kagome called out to the one who was calling her from within the fog as it now covered her sight. She could barely see anything few feet away, even if she could there was only fog and nothing else so far. She then heard a clash between metals as continued to walk toward the sound and the voice that seem were in the same direction.

She noticed there are trees, shrubbery, and rocks as her surroundings started to look like a forest. She knew she must be on guard in case something comes out to attack her. But she had a feeling that all this must be a dream or some kind of illusion as gotten near what seemed to be a battle. She quickly gotten hold of the tree near her when she almost fell off the cliff that has magically appeared before her.

"Look down there, Kagome. Witness the battle that has taken place long ago before the jewel was created," the voice which had led her here said softly against her ear. From what she could distinguish it sounded like a man perhaps around her age. She felt a slight breath on nape of her neck making her to suddenly turned to who ever he was but no one was there. Wondering what the man's voice meant by the battle before the jewel was created. Down bellow where she stood on top of the cliff, the fog seemed to be receding as the scenery became more clear and distinguish on what was happening.

There at the opened clearing few feet bellow the cliff were two individual facing one another. One of them was a male demon, an inu demon like Lord Sesshomaru but unlike the western lord, this inu had long spiky hair that reached his knees (A/N: it is almost the same style as Jeraiya in Naruto). Instead his hair was blue gray like the moment before the dawn, his ears were pointy, and his tail was around his waist. From what Kagome could see that there was two red orange stripes on his cheeks. His skin is somewhat tan much like a light brown color, Kagome look him once over and could see that he is slim but well built. His outfit was similar to Sesshomaru but his sleeves didn't bellowed but closely form around his arms. It was lavender with gold square coiled at the hem of the sleeves and shirt. His armor is much like Sesshomaru except there was no spikes at all, he had arm and leg guards as well as shoulder guards.

Across from the inu demon was a female although not a demon which she may be confuse as one, Kagome could feel that she is a spirit. A powerful spirit from what she could sense from her, she had a feeling that she was an elemental spirit that has the powers over the elements. The woman's hair was purple with yellow highlights that was held up in a tight bun with chopsticks holding in place. Her skin was pale white much like Kikyo, but there where several light yellow stripes decorated in a diagonal from what she could see on her arms, legs, shoulder and cheeks. She had on a sleeveless dark blue fighting kimono with slits on the side of her legs that reached close to her hips. The top of her kimono was cut low to showed her cleavage which may prove to be an advantage for lecherous men or men in general.

Kagome has heard and learn from Kaede's and Miroku's teachings on spirits that they are generally known to help others and are most peaceful by nature and are not often quell into fights with any other individuals. Yet this one was different, Kagome felt ominous energy coming from this elemental spirit. Kagome observe the condition on both individuals as they stare at one another as both seem to be breathing quite hard though they try not to show any exhaustion to their opponent.

The dog demon had cuts and tears on several places on his body, there were also some burn marks visible on his clothing and exposed skin. There was a nasty gash across his armor chest, his left shoulder guard was missing while his right had a piece broken off. He held his sword in front of him as if constituting his enemy's next move. There was blood dripping on the side of his mouth and in some of the cuts while most has stop it has stained his kimono in blood from the cuts.

The elemental spirit is more or less in a better shape than the demon. Some of hair was disarrayed and has come off from her once neat hair bun. At the moment her arm was bleeding significantly as her right arm was placed over her wound to stop the bleeding. The bottom of her outfit was torn unevenly as some of its missing cloth lay bloody soak on the grass few feet away where she stood. Her left arm has stop bleeding once she froze the wound to prevent anymore blood loss. She held both her twin swords in an offensive position. Even if she wasn't bad off from her injuries her aura held anger, and filled with blood lust as she glared to the one who was hinder her well made plans.

"Have you giving up, Hiro. You bore me with your insolent presence," the spirit coldly said.

"No, I haven't given up. You will fall this time Kizalen. This will be the last time you will harm anymore human and demons from your evil ambitions," the inu yokai now known as Hiro growl at her.

"Ha ha ha, you think a mere demon such as you could stop me. This sort of thinking is all talk. How many individuals had been in your place before only to face their death for trying to stop me. Are you really here to stop me for the good of man and demon kind? Or are you here to take revenge against me for killing your comrades after I made them turn against you or is it for taking away your precious little brother from you?" Kizalen laugh as she dodge Hiro's strike for making a comment about his decease brother.

"No, you will be stop this insolent chaos you had started against the demons and humans. Why are you so up on eliminate demons and humans? You are a spirit, born from nature to keep the balance from shifting. You are protectors of the earth and only aid to those who are worthy and need it," Hiro growl out.

"Pitiful demon, you all deserve to die for your acts. Demons think they are so superior over humans that they thought to kill them for fun and sport, while some eat them as delicacies. For humans who fight to kill their own kind out of greed, pride, and power. They pollute these lands and take more than they truly need. Both races are no different, all of you are into greed, lies, obsessed with power, and kill out of pleasure even killing the innocent as well as your own kind. You taint this earth from your mere presence alone, the other spirits say it is part of life but I think different. I who had been shunned away from all the rest of the spirits from my belief of eliminating the threat on this earth we spirits are born to protect," Kizalen coldly smirk as her dark aura surrounded her.

"Is that what you think, that we are supposed to die because of our cruel nature. Not all demons and humans are like that. Most of us do not kill out of fun, most of us kill as a last resort to defend ourselves, our homes, and our love ones. We may be flaw but even spirits are flawed as well. You are the prime example that everyone on this earth are flawed to their own right," he argued as his sword clash against both her blades. Sparks flew as he held her off, he could smell her anger of leaguing her with those she despise.

"What is this battle? Why is she so eager to kill all demons and humans alike?" Kagome questioned. As she continued to watch the scene played before her. She felt the same presence that had called out to her moments ago.

"This was a battle before the jewel was even created, before Lady Midoriko fought against those demons that help created the jewel. It was this battle that led to the creation of the Shikon Jewel as well as Midoriko's death and my imprisonment," the males voice was heard behind her.

"You are..." Kagome was aww struck at the person who stood there before her. His clothing was emerald with sapphire flame designs tied with a black obi. His sword was strap to his side and his armor was black and red as it protected his chest, waist, lower arms, lower legs, and shoulder. His tail was over his shoulder and his long blue gray spiky hair was loose behind him as it swayed by the wind. The demon stared at her with his silver gray eyes as his deep red-orange markings stood out from his light bronze skin.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Kagome "The Guardian of the Shikon Jewel and Protector of all beings" I am the Inu demon Hiro Blaze. And I need your help," his low deep voice ask as his eyes and stance implore her help.

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*##*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*##*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

88wd: What do you think Hiro needs help so far? Or how exactly did this battle led to the creation of the Shikon Jewel? I hope I can progress on this story much like my other stories.


	8. Chapter 6

**Jealousy Of a Mercenary**

88wd: sorry for taking so long to upgrade seeing that my mother threatened to take the computer away. So if it takes a lot longer to upgrade these stories I'm sorry, that would meant that I have to use the local library to type my stories which make it even a slower progress in my typing than anything. Please review on what you think so far. And thanks for continuing reading my stories no matter how long it takes for me to post up a new chapter. Happy Mother's Day!

**Chapter 6**

"Tell me what do you mean by that? More importantly where exactly am I?" Kagome was confuse what is happening just bellow them. 'Why is everything happens to me?' she thought, as Hiro came to stand next to her as he watch as his past self fighting with the Elemental Spirit bellow them. Not turning away from the fight only glancing time to time on the corner of his eye to watch the young miko's reaction.

"Like I said my Lady, this what led to the creation of the jewel. You see after Kizalen was banished from her fellow comrades for thinking such thoughts of destroying both demon and humans from who she deems must die. She was dead set to keep this world from being destroyed by humans who are slowly polluting as time goes on and demons who destroy areas in wars and fights for wealth and power. Nature Spirits are the ones that help keep the nature of the world in balance each elemental spirits controls over a certain element so all are harmonize and not being use for their own greed. Because of this they all share equal power and since their power realized on the natural elements of the earth that are very well in tunned which could sense, hear and feel the Earth pain. Right now we are in your dream, I am showing you this in your dreams by the power of the jewel," the inu yokai explained as both continued to watch the battle.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Do not dare put me with you vile scum, once I get my hands on the "Sword of Judgement" you can say good-bye to all demons and humans alike. If by chance I'm merciful enough they may live but under my rule, for I shall pass judgement to all of you vile creatures from what I see fit. You are all alone for your allies either turn tail and ran wanting to save their own skin, betrayed you, or were killed by me or my minions," Kizalen jump away and ran towards him again.

"I thing not, he is not alone. And I will see to that you are stop here and now, Nature Spirit," a girl's voice echoed in the clearing as an arrow shot toward the evil spirit of nature. The arrow purified Kizalen's dark aura and almost fatally wounded her as the arrow narrowly missed her heart.

"You dare to shoot at me, miko. You of all people should know that demons are deceitful and how corrupted many humans are. You will die here with him," but the spirit escape through the woods since she is no condition to continue fighting two even if one was incapacitated at the moment. The young miko rushed toward the inu yokai's side to see what the damage the spirit had done.

"Are you all right? Hiro she didn't hurt you that badly did she?" as she use her miko powers to heal what ever wounds that can be clearly seen from injuries Kizalen had inflicted on her friend.

"I'm fine Midoriko. What's more important that we have to keep Kizalen from finding out where that sword is located. You have to keep training to prevent Kizalen from getting hold of it, right now you not completed your training in unlocking your hidden power or skill enough to defeat her," Hiro remark as he let himself be aided by a young looking Midoriko to his feet.

"Jeeze so much faith you have on me. But what can we do? Even if I manage to grow stronger, do you really thing we'll manage to stop her just the two of us?" Midoriko look up to her demon friend.

"I am not sure that is why we must train. Kizalen won't appear any time soon from those wounds I inflicted on her and that purifying arrow you shot at her," Hiro said as both individuals disappeared as a new scene played out.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==

From what Kagome could see was that several years pass, the Midoriko she had last seen was a girl of fifteen now a woman of twenty as the Midoriko she saw watch both Hiro and herself fighting off the demon hordes Kizalen had send their way.

"Lord Hiro, what is happening now? You have not explain on what you meant by your imprisonment," Kagome ask as the past Hiro held onto Kizalen urging for Midoriko to cast the spell now before she could escape from his grasp.

"Midoriko, had placed a spell over Kizalen to be sealed within the holy mountain. She used an ancient spell in order to do that, however I was sealed within Midoriko sword because of a demon managing interrupt her spell before it was fully completed. The final stage of that spell was to keep Kizalen imprisoned and never escape even if the mountain was destroyed. Kizalen was indeed imprisoned within the holy barrier," Hiro said as both watch Midoriko being devoured by demons as the last minute used her last strength to extract their soul and hers out causing the creation of the jewel.

"Midoriko tired from the spell as well as fighting all of Kizalen's minions, many of the demons took this opportunity to kill Midoriko since she was much of a threat to them. Using her last ounce of strength she cast both her soul and that of the demons crating the jewel you have now in your possession," he said as everything around of them change as both stood in a meadow of flowers.

"Why have you shown me this? Lord Hiro" Kagome question as she saw a sad smile on his face as he look down to her.

"I need your help, I need you to free me from my prison but in order to that you must find Midoriko's sword. You see it is Midoriko's sword that is the key because it was used to hide "Judgement," within its spell encase handle lies the map where to locate the sword. We must find that sword and completely destroyed so no other evil figure would dare use it to hurt many lives or conquer worlds. The last time that sword was used cause so much blood shed in the Roman era that cause the Roman Empire to fall and caused the invasion of Troy in Ancient Greek (A/N: Not sure of that dates but bare with it please) as many wars and famine spread across the land. We have to before Kizalen or another evil as well by the name of Onigumo finds it before we could reach it," he said seriously.

"But how can I find this Midoriko's sword? How am I going to free you? Or destroy Judgement I thought that Midoriko sealed Kizalen in the holy mountain..Ohh Naraku destroyed that mountain releasing all those demons but also that spirit. Wait how is Onigumo still alive?!! " the vixen miko panic at the sudden realization.

"Calm yourself, vixen all is not lost. Kizalen needs time to gather her energy which will take some time, when sealing her away in her holy prison it strip off her power feeding the barrier that protected the submit from demons and keeping the demons that had seal from escaping as well. You defeated Naraku, yes. But you purified the demon side only the human side remains yet still kept few of its demon powers. I will be there to help you every step of the way. If you need any help use the jewel to contact me since Midoriko and I had a strong sibling bond and I had adopted her as my sister through yokai law," as Hiro's gently removed a stray hair from her eyes and placed it behind her ear.

"You are the keeper of the jewel, you are Midoriko's successor which has the power to undo the spell on me," his image began to disappeared along with their surroundings. As she began to wake up she could hear his last words echoed inside the dark recess of her mind whispering against her ear and felt a encouraging embrace before it began to fade away, "I have faith in you, and I will be there when you need me." His kind soothing words gave her warmth as she open her eyes only to met with a pair of sapphire eyes looking down at her as their owner stood next to her from the bed where she lay.


	9. authors note

Sorry for not updating soon. I going to say that my stories will be on hold until I can get my flashdrive fix. Unfortunately all of my work of the next chapters on my other stories are gone along with everything I had save. Now I'm going to rewrite everything although it may be the same as the ones I had wrote, but I hope my fellow readers be patient enough to wait for updates. Hopefully I be update tomorrow if I can since it's my birthday or on Monday after school since class starts by then.


	10. Chapter 7

JoaM

Chapter 7

Kagome opened her eyes just to see a set of worried blue eyes looking down on her with concern. Sitting up she tried to comprehend what has happened to her recently under the few hours of her kidnaping first she finds out that the Bankotsu was alive and kidnaped her for some reason; second she had a vision of some sort of a demon name Hiro who asked for her help to free him from her imprisonment; three she has to search for both Midoriko's sword to break Hiro's curse and 'the sword of judgement' and destroy it for good; then there was the worry about their new enemy Kizalen who won' stop at nothing to annihilate demons especially humans for her twisted beliefs; not to mention a human Onigumo who may have some demon traits and powers to worry about as well.

Still, it was a shock that one of the band of seven the leader more less is alive, yet more so that he seem concern about her since in the past he and his companions had tried to rid of them under Naraku's orders.

"Mom, are you ok? You have been tossing and turning almost the whole night" she look down at her lap. Shock that Bankotsu must had brought Shippo from the safety of the village perhaps to use him as leverage over her, but yet thankful that she wasn't alone with someone who they fought in their past to intimidate her.

"I'm fine Shippo," though scared that the mercenary was standing too close for comfort, didn't mean she'll let her kit worry for her safety when its his she was concern about.

"Are you sure? Me and Bankotsu saw you trashing around for a few hours and muttering out a demon's name. Whose Hiro?" the young kit ask.

The mere mention of another male's name coming from the priestess lips, caused Bankotsu to feel unsettled in the pit of his chest wanting to know who was this demon she called out for in her dreams. '_Am I jealous of this demon that I'm feeling. Did I want her to call out my name to help comfort her from her fretful dream?'_ his thoughts confuse him further since he didn't know how to speak to the young woman without her going on the defensive. Perhaps the young kit would her put her mind at ease toward his presence so he is able to explain what Midoriko's message for her, that he was charge to relay.

"Hiro? Umm' she turn toward the ex-mercenary bringing up the questions that she wanted answers when she first saw him last night. 'Why had you kidnaped me Bankotsu? Why did you bring Shippo? If you're looking for the jewel it's long gone" well it wasn't true but doesn't mean anyone needs to know that the jewel resides in her heart, her soul. Though the jewel no longer had a physical form it became part of her once Kikyo's other part of her soul she held return to its past owner, the power of the jewel was now the soul she holds.

"Don't worry about that, Miko. I meant no harm but I was given a mission by the Priestess Midorio had trusted on both of us to complete," he look down to her in disconcert at the angry allegations from the miko vixen.

-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*

sorry for not updating soon. The library was close beacuse of few renervations and the computer didn't want to let me upload the documents.

,-_-, I'll try my best in continuing my other stories so please be patient for the time being. Thanks for reading and waiting so far :)


	11. Chapter 8

CH8

Kagome walk behind Bankotsu, Shippo talking to him about all the pranks he done to Inuyasha. She carried her yellow backpack her tail swishing behind her in agitation about the conversation they spoke of before they head out.

--------------------flashback-----------------

"What kind of mission did Priestess Midoriko entrusted to you a mercenary and me a demon miko?" she look at him is suspicion.

"Demon miko? I thought you were human," he stated. Bankotsu wasn't an idiot, he knew the girl that would cause some kind reaction to him was a vixen. Midoriko explained to him about the kits wish along with the others as she informed him what he and his brothers missed after Inuyasha and Sesshomaru defeated them. He wanted to at least gain some trust from her, if she told him how she was turned into a demon would be a sign of trust even if it was just small.

"Because of the wish, Shippo wanted a mother so I was turned in to a fox demon like him. But you're avoiding in answering my question," she growl. Shippo look back and forward as the two stared at one another, one in distrust as if waiting the other to strike and the other in distress on how to proceed without making any offence.

"So Bankotsu why are we here?" Shippo ask interrupting the two from their staring contest. Kagome look at her kit in worry for his well being, Bankotsu couldn't help but glared at the kit knowing full well why they were here except for the miko.

Sighting he give credit to the kit for breaking the tension from him and his mother. "Midoriko ask us to search for the blade of "judgement" and destroy it before it gets in the hands who may misused it. She warn me about two beings may be searching for it one who had been seeking it before she was sealed away. Now that Mt. Hakurai was destroyed by Naraku she escape, now she's regaining her strength to continue what she started. Another threat is Omnigumo..." he was interrupted by two disbelief.

"What? " all three flinch at their sheer volume as the name Omnigumo the very bandit who created Naraku in the first place may be alive.

"How can he still be alive? I thought I destroyed Naraku for good along with Omigumo's heart," Kagome argued.

"True but you forget miko. Omnigumo was originally human. You destroyed his demon self Naraku but his human aspect survive because although his body was a hanyo his heart was literally human. Enough of that, Omnigumo has heard of legends of the sword so he too is searching it. Midoriko warn me that Omnigumo may still have a slight demonic power remaining not sure to what extent or strong he is."

"Did Midoriko say what was the one who was prison within the holy mountain?" wondering if her dream was not a dream at all.

"She did, she was a nature spirit. She was meant to watch over the earth and all those who in habit the land but then she came to hate the demon and human race."

"Was her name Kizalen?"

"Yes, how did you know?" looking over to her in question.

"Because of Hiro. Before you ask first answer me this, how exactly are you alive? and why do you smell like a wolf?" she question, earning an amused chuckle from him. Kagome faintly blush of how his low chuckle caused her to shivered, she prayed that he did not noticed nor that her scent had faintly change a bit. Bankotsu inwardly smirk as he noticed the young miko's scent change making the smell of cinnamon quite delectable with her natural scent.

"Because vixen Midoriko change me into a Timber Wolf demon, to better help and protect you. Since she you are the only one to grab hold of her sword which its enlace with holy powers. As for being alive Midoriko thought it would be right for me and my brothers were rightfully wrong by the feudal lords. Seemed that the lords who killed us was because they were trick by Naraku, he thought he would use us by our hatred to those who killed us. Now that I told you why don't you tell me who Hiro is," she look at him in awe. She realize that Bankotsu and his band of seven were also among those who were affected by Naraku.

Kagome soon explain about her dream, as she inwardly question why she's trusting him with this. As she explain that it would be wise to head toward the old slayer village that perhaps it would a best place to search for the sword where the elder miko is mummified.

------------------end flashback------------------

She still felt agitated toward him when he teased her that she can't stop staring him in his new demon form. "See anything you like vixen. I know how much irresistible I look why don't we..get to know one another better" his words ran though her head. She could see that his ears were pointy and his tail like Kouga's but it was softer and it didn't look as if it needed to be brush badly. 'Almost looks like a husky's tail except it matches his raven blue hair. Funny I always thought he had wolf like quality, got to admit he does look more appealing to Kouga. Kami what am I thinking. Damn this is going to be along trip'


	12. Chapter 9

JoaM

88wd: sorry for not updating sooner, we're remodeling the floor getting rid of the carpet and putting tiles. Thanks for being patient with me :)

Ch 9

Sango watch in discuss on how Inuyasha sweet talk with his new mate, she turn away at the disgusted scene before her. "Disgusting" she muttered bitterly.

"Is something the matter Lady Sango," a low deeper male spoke as it snap her attention of tall long hair monk as he sat beside her. He look like an older version of Miroku with his violet eyes holding both fatherly and holy wisdom, yet has the shine of amusement as he look over to scene she turn away. His robes were much the same except of a purple sash it was a navy blue. "I see. Are they the reason that has put my beautiful soon to be daughter in such a foul mood. It's not good for one so young and spirited like yourself to have mar her face with anger" he chuckled until he was suddenly slap.

"Pervert! Your just like Miroku. Both feeling up women with your so call 'curse hand' which by the way doesn't work any more. I can't believe you fondle your son's fiance"

"Like father like son. I only done it to distract you of what made you so angry. Tell me is it so hard to watch those two there to express their love with one another. They don't seem to object how Miroku spoke sweetly toward you," causing her flush red in embarrassment.

"No, it is not that. I don't know if you have heard but my best friend, Kagome, was in love with Inuyasha."

"Ah, yes beautiful young lady. Lady Kaede and Miroku had spoke to me that she is Kikyo's reincarnation and the one responsible of righting the wrongs Naraku has done toward so many, which resulted of me coming to life is it not?"

"Yes, you see during our travels on hunting jewel shards and hunting down Naraku. Inuyasha would verbally abuse her, comparing her to Kikyo almost every time, telling her she is weak, irresponsible, calling her bitch or wench, even had the nerve to call her ugly," she growl in anger.

"Such language that boy doesn't appreciate women in general. From what my son has described of your friend I have the very idea if she was in Kikyo's place fifty years ago before Naraku send them to their death and spell slumber none of this would happen. Lady Kagome would not have rush with accusation, she would have done all her power to find out the truth of the attack," Hiroshi spoke to her. Earning a smile from her knowing that was what Kagome would have done if she were in Kikyo's place.

She watch as her brother and Kirara spoke to Miroku, something on what Miroku replied cause both of them express conducement and worry. Standing up she rush toward them along with Hiroshi behind her sensing something is worrying his son and soon- to - daughter in law. "Miroku, what's wrong?" she ask.

Miroku turn to his love before looking over to Kikyo and Inuyasha as they entered the forest. "We should discuss this inside without Inuyasha finding out" as he led them toward Kaede's hut.

"Is something troubling yee, Miroku?" Kaede look up from her task in grinding the herbs for a tea Kagome had recommended her to ease her arthritis pain.

"Lady Kaede, have you seen Lady Kagome or Shippo recently?"

"Nay child, I have not seen Kagome yesterday nor young Shippo this morning or afternoon. Last this old woman seen Kagome when she went for a walk. I presume she went home when all of ye were asleep, but the young kit I have not seen until last night before Kagome's bag was gone."

"I told you, I found a letter this morning. You said we shouldn't worry," Kohaku pointed out.

"What letter is he speaking off? Miroku" Sango look anxiously to him

"The letter was written by Shippo I presume since he is learning to write by Lady Kagome. Referring that she would be returning home to spend time with her family, but Shippo didn't mention of himself. And I didn't say we shouldn't be worry, Kohaku, I meant not be presume hasty conclusions on our dear friends whereabouts," Miroku spoke. Miroku noticed his fathers brow drawing together with the look as if he was trying to remember something. "Father is something on your mind"

"Mmmm, there is something I have pondering on when Haji spoke to me what I have miss since my timely death with the curse wind tunnel. It's the tale of how Mt. Hakurei collapse that place me on edge but I have no idea what it is. Perhaps I should visit Monk Mushi perhaps he may know what worry me so. You should have faith in your missing companions, they will come back eventually for now you must wait for word of them. At least wait a day or two perhaps go visit the taiyaa village until my return," Hiroshi spoke before leaving the hut to call on Haji.


	13. Chapter 10

A/N: sorry for not updating my stories since school has started and I **REALLY **need to study since I am completely lost in my homework. Not to mention I need to understand my textbook, (hate it when the wordings change and are tricky -_-; I hope you enjoy this and I'll try updating soon as I can. sorry if the chapter is short.

Chapter 10

Kagome walk slightly in front of Bankotsu as they walk toward the Taiyaa Village as Shippo spoke animatedly with the ex-mercenary about the pranks he place on Inuyasha. She had been pondering on the hidden reason Midoriko thought in reviving the notorious Band of Seven, she doubts if they actually were to settle peacefully or return to their old ways. She fears if any girl will suffer the same way she almost end up with meeting with Mukotsu, or be Kyokotsu's dinner if he still 'a living dead cannibal,' or Renkotsu's unfortunate test subject with his explosives. With Suikotsu spit personality, Jakotsu obsession with the males, and Ginkotsu seem to be a kind person even if he did what his 'brothers' told him to do.

"Bankotsu, what about the other band of seven? Are they going to reek havoc all throughout Japan since they had another chance in life?" she look to him in scrutiny. She's all for forgiveness and giving everyone a second chance which her friends say was her major flaw and all, after all her friends and allies at one point try to kill, kidnapped and steal from her more so from others like Sesshomaru.

Bankotsu snap his attention which was entirely focus on Miko's tail as it swish against her blue with pink floral kimono that reach mid thigh. He look toward the sky in a thoughtful manner as he pondered on her words about his comrades. "Mmm...I doubt it but then again Jakotsu would be flirting with some males killing them if he's bored or gets him angry. Suikotsu may continue be a doctor like he done to those orphan children of Mt Hakurei, don't know if he would go berserk since there's no holy mountain to keep him calm. Mukotsu probably goes off to find a bride though he'll always try to take them similar from what he done with you. Renkotsu would still working on his contraptions, selling them to the highest bidder. I think Kyokotsu would be a hire soldier or killing for pleasure and Ginkotsu may be roaming the lands like usual."

"You know that's not very reassuring Bankotsu. I know you care about them but if my friends find out about them being alive and continue to take people's lives then bringing them back to life would be all for nothing. Though I don't really much care if Jakotsu goes after Inuyasha and finding out that's he's with Kikyo will be a cherry on top of my day," she muttered though the ookami mercenary and the kit heard her loud and clear. The two boys look over to her and see a slight tint of pink in her eyes as she glare harshly on the ground. Shippo knew very well why she snide on Inubaka and claypot, female demons don't take it too kindly if the one they love jerk them around their affections especially for vixens. With so much verbal abuse from the Inuyasha over the years affected her confidence in herself that her demon will end up retaliating on those who hurt her.

Bankotsu look to the vixen and could clearly smell her burning rage as her eyes slowly darken to a red hue. The feeling of her holy powers began to surface, and he could hear a voice although faint speak to him. **'Mate is angry. Must calm down Mate or she'll go into killing spree. Vixen won't be happy if innocents die' a dark voice growl.**

**'who are you? She's not my mate...yet' he spoke in his mind.**

**'You're inner demon. At least you acknowledge vixen to become mate, more so than that mutt' his inner wolf spoke out.**

Bankotsu thought to distract the girl, he knew when Inuyasha goes demon the miko before him would activate those beads that plunge him face first to the ground. He doubt the girl would appreciate that so instead thought another way, something he saw her do to calm her kit. Reaching out he began to rub her ears which cause her to close her eyes in content and purr. His smirk grew as he scratch behind her ears before her head lay against his chest purring louder as she nuzzle him without realizing what she was doing. His other hand went lower almost reaching to his prize just few inches before his claw hand could touch her tail when the kit thought was appropriate time to giggle at his mothers antics.

Hearing her son's giggle her hazy mind snap in alert as she realized that she was purring and nuzzling against her ex enemy chest as he rub her ears. She quickly push away from him looking at anything but him or Shippo as her face was red in embarrassment. "Come on we have some ground to cover for us to reach the next village," she hurried along as she shouldered her yellow worn bag and bow before she hurried along knowing full well the little patter of feet as Shippo ran after his mother with Bankotsu following close after.

"What's the matter Ka-go-me? Didn't like your ears being rub? You seem to enjoy it earlier," Bankotsu couldn't help tease her only for a blue ball of flame was thrown at him which manage to singe a bit of tail. "Hey watch the tail!"

"Shut it, wolfie or next time I'll burn more than just a few strands of fur," Kagome growl.

"Is that a promise?" he ask cheeky grinning as her face grew red.

"Shut up," as she kept her distant only to hear a bark of laughter just behind her. 'Long trip indeed'


	14. Chapter 11

Chapter11

"Ah Monk Hiroshi how are you on this fine evening? Care to partake in some sake with me," Monk Moshi held up his sake bottle toward him in invitation.

"A few my dear friend but I have some pressing manners that I wish to speak with you," as he sat comfortably beside his old friend and teacher.

"Oh and what matters are you asking? It's not related to your boy fearing about the wind tunnel seeing how their group has already defeated Naraku."

"No my friend it concerns of Mt. Hakurei collapsing during their search for Naraku. Something about the holy mountain has place me on edge since Haji told me of my son and his friends escapades. There is something of great importance that lay withing the mountain but I haven't have the foggiest idea what it was. Perhaps you might remember what my father spoke of anything to do with the mountain since the two of you were the greatest of friends," Hiroshi pour some sake in a cup for the both of them as before taking a sip.

"Mmm...You know there is something I remember speaking to your father long ago when the two of us were just mere traveling monks in our apprentices age with Master Donsei. Perhaps another cup of sake will refreshed my memory," he held up his cup toward him.

"Master Moshi this is a dire matter, something is not right. It is an omnibus feeling that doesn't bode well to any living being in Edo." he stare at his with serious eyes.

"Have I ever told you how much your son takes after you? He has that same exact look on his face when he wants answers" he chuckles merely.

"Master Moshi really"

"Mnph, young people these days, no respect to us elders. I recall was tale about the battle between Lady Midoriko and the demons that resulted of the creation of the Shikon Jewel-"

"Everyone knows about that story, Master Moshi. Oww!"

"Don't interrupt. It is the what led to it that very few know, Midoriko had and older brother figure. A demon by the name of Hiro who fought along with her to entrap an elemental spirit who lost faith in both human and demon. It is said that the Hiro died when Midoriko cast a spell to enchant the spirit in Mt. Hakurei as a last resort as they become exhausted fighting Kizalen and those who follow her."

"So in the end they succeeded. But wouldn't the spirit escape as the mountain was destroyed by Naraku?"

"Yes, the demons who despise Lady Midoriko found it as an opportunity to kill her. Interrupting the spell so if the holy mountain was ever destroyed, she would not escape. Thus, what led the powerful priestess to fight for seven days and nights until finally creating the jewel (hic)" Moshi before pouring himself another cup. "There's a high chance that she would pick up what she started. No doubt she will try to seek out her revenge against Lady Midoriko"

"But Lady Midoriko died, taking out her soul in order to trap the demons was what led to her untimely death"

"That may be, but you do realize what the Shikon no Tama means? The Jewel of four souls, the four parts of the soul that made up Midoriko. Anyone knows that the soul never truly dies, it would move on to Nirvana or reincarnated. Since the jewel is made out of a powerful miko and demon souls. If the jewel was destroyed where will the souls go, what would that result my apprentice?"

"That the jewel is never truly gone, the soul may lost its vessel but it still lives on. But that would mean that Lady Kikyo and Lady Kagome would be in danger as they were the guardian of the jewel,"

"Not necessary, however I do agree one of the priestesses life in danger. The theory of Lady Kagome being Lady Midoriko's successor so she may be the primary target for she alone was born with the jewel, the only who could wear it, and the one demon of the jewel view her as a threat than any one" Master Moshi theorize, watching the revive monk stand up in urgency.

"I thank you for your help Master Moshi. I need to return to my son and daughter in law and warn them of the new threat that may come in our foreboding future. Take care master," Lord Hiroshi bowed before went to search of Haji.

"Good luck, I hope and pray for all of you in protecting Lady Kagome. The poor girl has suffer with heartbreak, and overcome obstacles for all our sake," he whisper, watching his once apprentice and good friend leave.


End file.
